


TWENTY QUESTIONS

by Zoya1416



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Stakeout, super-recognizers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya1416/pseuds/Zoya1416
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock are on a stakeout. John's bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TWENTY QUESTIONS

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of this. It's Sherlock BBC and A.C.Doyle's.

“Twenty questions, John? Do you really think this is a good use of our time?”

“It's cold. And we've been on this stakeout forever.”

“One hour twenty-three minutes.”

“You go first.”

“Ridiculous children's game. Animal, vegetable, mineral?”

“Animal.”

“Human?”

“Yes.”

“Is it Wonder Woman?”

“Sherlock!”

“You clear your history in the evening, but not yesterday. I think your interest is in her breasts, not her lasso, because the pornography you browsed is not bond--

“Sherlock, I did clean that off!”

“You left it on the couch when you went to make a cup of tea. It was only deleted, not written over.”

“You re-created my browsing just to show off your skills? Or were you saving it to repeat in front of Lestrade?”

“Animal, vegetable, or mineral, John?”

“Animal?”

“Yes.”

“Is it Sherlock Holmes, biggest git in the world?”

“No, it's the person we were here to see.”

“Where?”

“I distracted you. He went into the post office three minutes ago.”

“Why aren't we going after him?”

“Lestrade's looking for officers who are 'super-recognizers' (1) and letting me test the 

model. He had me look at a crowd video for about 15 seconds, then told me one person 

would be at the post office today. Let's go.”

A pudgy middle-aged man, average height and weight, in a gray raincoat, was stopped 

by Holmes.

“What was it?” he asked.

“John, tell him.”

“Gait.”

“No.”

“Belt on raincoat. Lapels. Shoes. Sherlock, just get on with it.”

“He glanced at the Mile End Post Office sign.”

“So?”

“If he'd really been going about his business, he would know where the Post Office is. He was checking to be sure he performed his role correctly.”

“Get a drink?”

“Cab.”  
=========  
“So, Sherlock, was it her breasts or her lasso? I think it was her lasso, because you looked longer at the pictures where the lasso was used.”  
“You're bluffing."  
“New timer on my computer. Ticks off how long each page is viewed. Lestrade gave it to me to test. I knew you'd look at my history. You're buying.”

(1) Scotland Yard has found about 200 officers who are "super-recognizers" and is training them to search through videos of crowd scenes for criminals.

.


End file.
